Loving Enemies
by Madelynn Rae
Summary: Rae fulfills her dream to become a wrestler, but one of her dreams goes the opposite of the way it was supposed to. Sean O'Haire, RVD, Kane, Test, etc.
1. Loving Enemies

**Author: Madelynn Rae**

Title: Loving Enemies

Description: Rae fulfills her dream to become a wrestler, but one of her dreams goes the opposite of the way it was supposed to. 

Main Characters: Rae (my own), Sean O'Haire, Kane, RVD, Test, and others.

Disclaimer: I own Rae and SOMEDAY I will own Sean O'Haire… :-D Bwahahaha!

Comments: I'm not exactly positive on what a Mary Sue is, so I don't know if this is a Mary Sue or not, please tell me if it is… lol. OH, and please, tell me exactly WHAT a Mary Sue fic is… cuz I dunno.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ever since I was about 18, I wanted to be in the WWE for one reason and one reason only: Sean O'Haire. I mean, there wasn't THAT big of an age difference, and as my mom always said, "Everyone's the same age after 25." So, once I was out of the house, I trained long and hard to become a professional wrestler. I wanted to be the most phenomenal Diva the _world_, not just Sean O'Haire, had ever seen.  
By the time I was 23, I was in the WWE and had already owned a couple of championships. Not the Women's title, no. I didn't want that. I was going for the big guns. I had held the Hardcore title, the Tag Team titles, and I came so damned close to getting the Heavyweight title.  
Something happened, though. I found out that Sean, the man I adored since I was younger, the man who I swear hadn't aged in those 5 years that seemed like forever to me, was spreading rumors and trashing my name. I honestly didn't know why, but I was going to find out…

I sat in a hallway on a bunch of empty crates, drinking a beer. Everyone knew, on-screen and off, that if someone needed to find me, that I would be somewhere, chugging a cold one. I was a bit more tough and boyish than the other Divas. My clothing of choice, all the time, in the ring or out of the ring, were boot-cut black jeans, a black wife-beater, combat boots, and a trenchcoat. I stole the outfit idea from a guy from some TV show, Buffy, I think. Anyway, I also always had a steel chain around my neck like a choker, huge links. I've always had this deal with chains. My straight, long red hair was never restrained with a pony-tail or barrettes or anything, always down to my back.  
Anyway, short lil' 5'3" me sat on a stack of crates, kicking my legs back and forth boredly, slowly drinking and savoring a Bud-Lite. The cameras were on me, and I could see Sean coming down the hall. I smirked, watching him. I was going to pay him back. The things he said weren't on-screen, they were off, so this wouldn't be expected. What I was about to do wasn't even scripted, and I knew I was gonna catch hell for it, but I didn't care. I had to humiliate him.  
Just as he walked by, I dumped the rest of my beer, which was practically the whole can, on him. I grinned, hearing the cheers from the arena as they watched it on the Titantron. He turned, that hellish, murderous look in his eyes, the look that would've got me damn-neared drooling an ocean on a normal day.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing, you stupid bitch?!" I smiled and shrugged.  
"Slipped." I jumped off the crate, then took the can and crunched it into his forehead.   
"By the way, sweetheart," I said, walking away slowly while he watched me in complete anger, " you are the WORST lay I have ever had." I saw the camera guy turn it off and walk away, shaking his head… my last thoughts before getting pummeled to death were… _Oh shit!_

About a week later, I woke up from a total unconscious state. My best friends, Test, Kane, and RVD, were by my side. An unmasked, un-charred (duh, he was 'off duty'), normal-clothed Kane took my hand.  
"'Ey Rae… you took one hell of a beating from that O'Haire guy." I smirked, shrugging.  
"You may disagree, Glen darling, but the look on his face and the fact that he had an arena full of fans laughing at him, was worth it." Andrew grinned.  
"Say, uh, what did they say about my absence? I would feel real dumb if they actually came out and said I was out because O'Haire kicked my ass for something I was damn-neared asking for." Good ol' Andy smiled.  
"They said you were in a motorcycle accident and took a bump to the head… a big, coma-inducing bump." I laughed.  
"Sean was acting real different though, once he realized he put you out almost for good and saw you not as you, but a pile of blood and busted-up flesh… it was like… like he was horrified with himself, almost. I mean, the guy is an asshole, he knows it, we all know it, and he's proud of his ass-clown status… but every time someone tried to ask him about it, he'd get pissy and refuse to talk about it… I think he felt… bad," Rob said in a hushed tone. All I could do was snort.  
"He should've felt bad for the things he said about me, I can't believe I had to have a near death experience for him to realize how shitty he is. I mean, you guys know all the things he said about me!"  
"Worst lay he ever had, slutty, the blow-job rumors…" Andrew rattled off. I nodded, sighing.  
"I still can't imagine why he'd say those things, I never did shit to him… I mean, you guys knew I had a thing for him before all that... And he didn't know, did he?" They looked uncomfortable for a minute.  
"GUYS?!"  
"He didn't know! Not until after… after… yeah, me and him went out to have a few drinks… he had one, I had about… too many… and he got it out of me," Glen said, looking down at his feet. I groaned, laying my head back and closing my eyes.  
"Great… just peachy keen. Now he's got more motivation to treat me like shit and make fun of me, right?" Glen looked up, glaring.  
Just then, the Devil himself walked into the door…  
  
To be continued…


	2. Feelings Develop in the Workplace

****

Author: Madelynn Rae

Title: Loving Enemies

Description: Rae fulfills her dream to become a wrestler, but one of her dreams goes the opposite of the way it was supposed to. 

Main Characters: Rae (my own), Sean O'Haire, Kane, RVD, Test, and others.

Disclaimer: I own Rae and SOMEDAY I will own Sean O'Haire… :-D Bwahahaha!

Comments: I'm not exactly positive on what a Mary Sue is, so I don't know if this is a Mary Sue or not, please tell me if it is… lol. OH, and please, tell me exactly WHAT a Mary Sue fic is… cuz I dunno.

_________________________________________________________________________

Sean walked into Rae's hospital room, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The guys all turned and glared at him, Rae just sat up and looked at her hands folded in her lap, her face growing a deep pink with embarrassment.

"Hey, could I see Rae alone for a minute?" Test turned around and looked at the little redhead in the hospital bed.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She looked up at him and nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'd stoop so low as to attack a defenseless girl in a hospital." Rob snorted as if to let out a resounding Yeah, right. 

Sean stood off to the side of the door while the three men walked out, each glaring at him as they passed. He shut the door quietly once they were gone. Rae crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at him, chin up, unafraid. Well, she _was_ afraid, but she wouldn't let him in on that. He walked over and sat down in a chair next to her.

"I'm sorry about what I did… but that was shitty of you to do that to me with all the cameras and whatnot…" Rae laughed sarcastically.

"And you don't think it was shitty of you to go around telling everyone shit about me that never even happened? Why the hell would you do that? What could POSSIBLY motivate you to do something like that to someone you've never even MET before? Are you REALLY that damn childish? No, you know what? I don't want to hear your excuses or reasons for doing that, because there ARE none. Get the fuck out of here."

Sean glared at her, his jaw muscles tightening with building frustration. He opened his mouth to say something, but then just growled and got up, storming out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

He walked down the hall of the hospital, fuming. Anyone passing by could swear he had steam rolling off of him.

"Goddammit, I apologized, what more does she want? Fucking women always trying to piss up my life…"

One week later…

Sean walked down the hall in his wrestling gear, getting pumped up for his match with John Cena. Rae had gotten out of the hospital a couple of days ago, and he was a tad bit worried about when he would bump into her again. 

__

I hope she isn't still mad at me…

Sean stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy shit… I don't really CARE how she feels about me, dammit!"

__

Or do you? a voice in his head said tauntingly. He shook the thoughts out of his mind, and a few passing him in the halls gave him the "Jesus-Christ-man-you-need-to-get-some-help" look. He walked through the halls, head down, hair in his face, flexing and stretching his arms, getting ready for his match, when he collided head-first with someone and stumbled backwards. The other person, however, wasn't so lucky and crashed to the ground. He glanced for a minute and could've sworn he saw long, red hair… and he did.

"Jesus pal, watch where you're-- oh… it's you." Rae stood up, dusting herself on. She was dressed a tad differently, with leather zip-up boyshorts and a leather Chyna-esque top, her hair in corn-rows and braids down her back. Sean couldn't help but stare for a moment, she was completely different from the Rae he had seen weeks ago.

Rae watched him stare blankly at her, then rolled her eyes, groaned and, punched him in the face. He stumbled back a bit, holding his cheek, as she walked by.

"Damn… what was that all about…?" He sighed/growled and shook his head, continuing toward the arena, not wanting to snap again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Rae waited out in the crowd, a folded up chair hiding behind the barrier for her to grab and run with when the moment arises. She wore shades and her duster, smiling inside when Sean's music played…

****

Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I came home quick from camping to write a little bit before I had to work. :P


	3. The Plan

****

Author: Madelynn Rae

Title: Loving Enemies

Description: Rae fulfills her dream to become a wrestler, but one of her dreams goes the opposite of the way it was supposed to. 

Main Characters: Rae (my own), Sean O'Haire, Kane, RVD, Test, and others.

Disclaimer: I own Rae and SOMEDAY I will own Sean O'Haire… :-D Bwahahaha!

Comments: I'm not exactly positive on what a Mary Sue is, so I don't know if this is a Mary Sue or not, please tell me if it is… lol. OH, and please, tell me exactly WHAT a Mary Sue fic is… cuz I dunno.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sean and Cena went at it as Rae watched. She smiled, even grinned a little, as they fought back and forth. No one seemed to notice her in the crowd because of her new appearance. It was, however, part of the storyline. Vince told her she should do something like that, so sometimes the camera went on her, and once in a while she'd get one of those "I wonder what she's doing" comments from JR and King. Sean didn't know about the little plan, but Cena did, and he was waiting. Where the storyline went from there was up to Sean, even though he had no clue about it.

Rae saw her moment, she had been studying Sean's moves and knew when he was getting ready to pin. She quick got up, grabbed her chair, and ran into the ring. She raised the chair, and Sean noticed her come in and turned around just in time to grab the chair from her. She wasn't expecting _that_. She was supposed to hit Sean, and then what he chose to do would change the story. Cena crawled over and sat by the turnbuckles, watching, looking tired, exhausted, and out of it. 

Sean yanked the chair from Rae's hands and raised it as if to hit her with it… then he just shook his head and threw it out of the ring. Suddenly, Cena gets up and is about ready to attack Sean from behind. Rae quick dives at Sean, knocking him down, and taking a chair in the back. That wasn't part of the script, either; she was going to make up her own rules. She rolled off of him, then got up, favoring her back, and speared Cena into the turnbuckle. She then rolled out of the ring and sat on the steel steps, watching where the match would go from there. She helped Sean in his match, hoping maybe it would get interesting, and it did. Sean beat Cena, winning the match. He grabbed a mic and stood in the middle of the ring. He pointed at Rae.

"Get your ass in here, right now." Rae winced and got up, stepping in and standing in front of him, out of arm reach, but still in front of him. They stood there for a while, just staring at each other down. Sean looked pissed, but conflicted, like he was having some sort of battle as to what to do or say next inside his head. Rae, well, she just looked plain worried. Sean slowly brought the mic to his mouth.

"Thanks."

He held out his hand. The crowd cheered quietly (as quietly as an arena full of thousands of people can be), watching the tough red-head, waiting… there was a roar of excitement as Rae grinned, reaching forward and shaking his hand. Sean smiled, throwing the mic out of the ring.

"Truce?"

Rae smiled and nodded. "Truce."

****

____________________________

Oooooooo lookie here! lol To be continued!


	4. A Date? !

****

Author: Madelynn Rae

Title: Loving Enemies

Description: Rae fulfills her dream to become a wrestler, but one of her dreams goes the opposite of the way it was supposed to. 

Main Characters: Rae (my own), Sean O'Haire, Kane, RVD, Test, and others.

Disclaimer: I own Rae and SOMEDAY I will own Sean O'Haire… :-D Bwahahaha!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

After the match, Rae took her stuff out of the locker room and went to the hotel. She trudged slowly up the stairs and fell into her door, opening it, dropping her stuff, and just collapsed on the bed.

"Jeez… I didn't even have a match tonight and I got tired…"

There was a knock on her door. She groaned, using the last of her strength to pick herself up and walk to the door, opening it. Sean O'Haire stood there in a silky button-up shirt and black pants, his hair down, a smile on his face. 

__

Lookin' mighty fine, Mr. O'Haire! Rae thought, but then shook the thoughts out of her mind. She may have liked him 5 years ago, but she wasn't sure how much she liked him now.

"Hey, everyone's going down to this night club down the street, and I was wondering if you'd come with me?"

The red-head was half paying attention as she took her hair out of the little braids, her hair getting crimpy and poofy.

"All right, let me get this straight; _you_ want _me_ to come to a night club with you, like, as a date?"

He nodded, folding his hands behind his back. She sighed, half of her head all poofed out, the other half still neatly in their little braids.

"Look, just because I was all nicey Mary Sunshine in the ring doesn't mean I want to be all buddy-buddy off screen."

"Oh…"

He looked at the ground.

"Well… um… I guess I should go then…" He turned and started to walk down the hall.

Rae smacked her forehead and cursed herself silently. She hated the guy, sure, but something told her this would be a great opportunity… for what? She didn't know.

"Wait! Um… I'm kinda tired and messy, but… I could probably be down in a half hour, all dolled up and ready to go…" 

He turned and looked back at her, smiling.

"Good deal, I'll be down at the arcade in the lobby, playing Spiderman Pinball."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk back in her room, then poked her head out again.

"Sean?"

He turned and looked at her again.

"How did you get my room number?"

He laughed and stroked his goatee, in the only way a good-lookin' guy like him could; stylishly.

"I'm very resourceful, I have my way of figuring things out… But hey! I'm not telling you anything--"

"That I don't already know, whatever. See you in a little bit."

She rolled her eyes, smirking a little, and shut the door. Her eyes widened as a horrifying realization came upon her…

****

To be continued… bwah-ha-ha! Am I bad? Oh yes… but hey, I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know. ;)


	5. Dance Lessons

****

Author: Madelynn Rae

Title: Loving Enemies

Description: Rae fulfills her dream to become a wrestler, but one of her dreams goes the opposite of the way it was supposed to. 

Main Characters: Rae (my own), Sean O'Haire, Kane, RVD, Test, and others.

Disclaimer: I own Rae and SOMEDAY I will own Sean O'Haire… :-D Bwahahaha!

Comments: I'm not exactly positive on what a Mary Sue is, so I don't know if this is a Mary Sue or not, please tell me if it is… lol. OH, and please, tell me exactly WHAT a Mary Sue fic is… cuz I dunno.

_________________________________________________________________________

"I've never danced before!!"

Rae flung herself onto her bed and screamed into a pillow.

"AAAAAH!"

She grabbed her phone and dialed Rob's room number.

"Hello?"

"Rob? Can you come over really fast and teach me how to dance?"

There was laughter on the other line.

"Oooo lil' Rae got a date?"

"Yes! No… wait… kind of! PLEASE I seriously cannot dance, I need help! Please come over and help me!"

In minutes, Rob was at her door. She was still in her in-ring gear, and her hair was all poofy, having taken out the rest of the braids. 

Rob smirked at her.

"Hey there, Carrot Top."

She scowled and smacked him lightly.

"You're here to teach me how to dance, not make fun of me."

He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"So, you've never been to a dance or been out dancing before?"

She shook her head. At this, Rob got up and turned on her radio to a local Top 40 station. 

"Feel the rhythm, just start moving to the music. It's actually easier when there's a lot of people around."

When he saw her just standing there, looking mortified with the idea of dancing in front of him, he got up and stood behind her, putting his hands on her hips.

"You're too tense, loosen up. Be… hmm. Be snake-like in your movements…"

After about 15 minutes, she was getting the hang of it. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Robbie, couldn't have done it without you."

He laughed and slapped her ass.

"Yeah, I know, you go get ready for your big date."

He started to walk to the door, then turned and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I saw Sean all dressed up down at the arcade… now, he doesn't usually get dressed up just to play Pinball… is he your 'date'?"

She looked down and nodded, blushing. He just laughed.

"Wow, this'll be interesting, I'm gonna bring a video camera."

Rob quickly jumped out of the room before the pillow that was flung could reach him.

_____________________________________

Sean was almost to his top score in Spiderman Pinball when Rae showed up.

"Ahem? I'm ready to go."

"Yeah yeah, just a minute," he said, glancing over, but stopped playing and lost his game when he couldn't stop staring at her. She had a fire-truck red strapless dress on, stopping at about mid-thigh, with black stilettos. Her hair was curled and falling around her shoulders, and her make-up was kept natural with gold and bronze eyeshadow and plain lip gloss. A rose tattoo he'd never seen before was just underneath her right collarbone. She looked down at the floor, crossing her arms, getting self-conscious.

"What, haven't you ever seen a girl in a dress before? Let's go!"

He shook himself out of his trance and smiled, walking over to her. He started to put an arm around her shoulders when she pushed him, and he biffed into the wall. She kept walking, smirking a little.

"Ow…"

****

To be continued… lol let's see how well she can dance in stilettos! By the way… REVIEW! Thanks. hehe


	6. The Date

****

Author: Madelynn Rae

Title: Loving Enemies

Description: Rae fulfills her dream to become a wrestler, but one of her dreams goes the opposite of the way it was supposed to. 

Main Characters: Rae (my own), Sean O'Haire, Kane, RVD, Test, and others.

Disclaimer: I own Rae and SOMEDAY I will own Sean O'Haire… :-D Bwahahaha!

_________________________________________________________________________

Rae and Sean walked into the club together. Sean had an arm around her waist and had that cocky smile on his face; Rae just had a look that said 'Can we get this over with already?'

She pushed Sean off to go dance with some groupies and sat at the bar. And wouldn't you know it? RVD came up to her, a video camera pointed in her face.

"Ooooo Rae, how's your date??" He laughed and poked at her, keeping the camera on her. She smiled and put her hand over the lens.

"I'm letting him dance with other girls, isn't that how dates you really don't wanna be on work?" Rob groaned.

"I did NOT spend 20 minutes teaching you to dance for absolutely no reason. Come on, you and me are dancing." 

He set the camera on the bar and grabbed her hand, leading him out on the dance floor as a slow song began to play. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. They talked and laughed, as compared to other couples who made sure they danced nice and close.

Andrew walked by and picked up the camera, videotaping Rae and Rob. 

"Aww they're so cute."

Sean walked up and looked at the screen on the camera.

"Hey, he's movin' in on my date!" 

Andrew laughed.

"Aw, just let them have this one dance, you can have the next one. He did, after all, teach her how to dance."

He groaned.

"God, now I don't think I wanna dance with her."

To that comment, Andrew punched his arm.

After the song was over, Rae walked back over to the bar to Andrew and Sean. Sean just stood there and pouted. Rae rolled her eyes.

"Oh jeez, what's with you now?"

"You're supposed to be MY date!"

"Oh dear, cry me a river why don't you?"

With that, he sniffled.

"Maybe I will!"

Just then, as just plain stupidity would have it, "Cry Me A River" by Justin Timberlake came on. 

"Ooo!"

She ran out and began to dance like she had been doing it her whole life. Sean gaped at her, maybe even drooled a bit. Her body just seemed to take over and she moved to the beat.

Andrew pointed the camera at Sean's blank, drooly stare, then at Rae in the middle of the dance floor. Andrew kept it aimed at Rae, then looked at Sean.

"Don't just stand there, ass-clown, get out there and groove with her!"

Sean nodded dumbly, still staring, and walked over to her.

She saw him coming and smiled, and to everyone's amazement, actually let him dance with her. Well, she was doing most of the dancing. A lot of the time he was just standing there watching her.

"Cry Me A River" ended, and another slow song came on. Rae turned around and wrapped her arms around Sean's neck.

"Come on, get that look off your face, I wasn't that good." He smiled a little, pulling her close.

"Yes you were."

__

To see you when I wake up  
Is a gift that I didn't think could be real  
To know you feel the same way as I do  
Is a three-fold Utopian dream  
  
You do something to me that I can't explain  
So would I be out of line if I said I miss you?

Rae rested her head on his chest.

-_You know,_- she thought -_this isn't so bad…in fact, I think I like it… a lot.-_

Little did she know, Sean was thinking the same thing.  
  
_I see your picture I smell your skin on  
The empty pillow next to mine  
You have only been gone 10 days  
But already I'm wasting away._

I know I'll see you again, whether far or soon  
But I need you to know that I care, and I miss you.

The song ended, but the two once-enemies remained in each others' arms. 

All the while, Andrew, Rob, Glen, and a handful of other superstars stood around Andrew holding the camera and watched them.

****

To be continued, maybe. lol I don't know where to go with this, give me ideas. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been tough. By the way, the song that Sean and Rae were dancing to was "I Miss You" by Incubus.


	7. All's Well That Ends Well

****

Author: Madelynn Rae

Title: Loving Enemies

Description: Rae fulfills her dream to become a wrestler, but one of her dreams goes the opposite of the way it was supposed to. 

Main Characters: Rae (my own), Sean O'Haire, Kane, RVD, Test, and others.

Disclaimer: I own Rae and SOMEDAY I will own Sean O'Haire… :-D Bwahahaha!

_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rae and Sean walked up the stairs of the hotel, Sean's arm around Rae's shoulders. They talked and laughed, mostly about Paul's (Big Show) drunken tendencies. They stopped in front of her door, facing each other, holding hands… just staring. Neither of them quite knew what to do; Rae had never had a real boyfriend before, and Sean was scared, traumatized from so many dates and relationships gone wrong. Finally, Rae got nervous and couldn't just stand there like that anymore. She pulled her hands away and kind of wiped them on her dress.

"So… see you tomorrow then?"

Sean's face fell in disappointment; he _really_ wanted to kiss her, or at least hug her for a minute or two. He nodded in response.

"Yeah… sure."

She bit her lip and watched him for a moment, then turned to try and open her door… it was locked, of course, and she forgot her key inside.

"Shit."

Sean was about half way down the hall when he turned to look at her.

"Shit? Was it really? I don't know, I thought our date was awesome…"

"No, I meant 'Shit my door is locked and my key is inside'… moron."

He half-smiled, then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Well, you could stay with me for the night. I promise to be good."

She laughed.

"You? Be good? After tonight, I find that very unlikely… but I guess I really have no choice. Got a shirt I could wear? Pair of shorts too?"

"Yeah… whoa…"

"What?"

He smiled dreamily.

"Just thinking about you wearing my clothes… ohhhh man…"

She rolled her eyes and walked alongside him to his room.

"Perv."

---Later---

Of course, there was only one bed. Rae couldn't sleep, neither could Sean. They were both pretty weirded out about this experience.

Sean rolled over on his other side to look at her. Her back was to him, and she was curled up. He smiled a little, trying to imagine how cute the expression on her face probably looked right now. He scooted close to her, but not too close. He traced his fingertips over her shoulder. The neck of the shirt was too big, so she had some skin showing.

Rae tensed up. _Oh god, he's touching me… _Sean felt her tense up, and he pulled his hand away. Rae sighed. _Okay, it freaked me out, but you didn't have to stop…_

He bit his lip, gathered up his courage, and scooted just a little closer… He moved her hair, and then he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against the back of her neck. They both shivered a little. Rae instinctively snuggled closer to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Now that the both of them were finally comfortable, especially with each other's presence, they slept, dreaming about what it would be like to go just a little further…

Yay! I updated, finally! lol


End file.
